Lessons in Love
by DeletedAccountNotChangingMind
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome decide to help Sango and Miroku to improve their love life by teaching them how to please each other.
1. For Men

A while back, I read a fic where the author said 'I'm tired of Inuyasha being portrayed as a sex god, I wanted to make him a bit more believable'. I did enjoy the fic, it was sweet and probably very 'believable'. But I couldn't help but think, I never saw Inuyasha as a sex _god_, per se. I've read my share of M fics, limes, lemons, and all the juicy mixes thereof, but never once was he a sex _god_. Sure, in some he knew what he was doing, in others he appeared pretty damn good at it, but never a _god_ at it. There were never any fics where he was a sex god. Which of course made me think 'I wish someone would make one where he _was_ as sex _god_ (figuratively, not literally)'. Which, of course, made a little voice in the back of my head go 'I VOLUNTEER!'. I ignored the voice for a while. And very recently, a few minutes prior to me typing this, in fact, the voice whispered in my ear 'sex _god_'. Yes, I was having hentai thoughts at the time, so what of it? The voice immediately volunteered again and I thought, 'oh, hell. Why not?' I need to practice my limes and lemons anyway for future stories.

So, this is probably going to be a two shot. No demons, no children, just hot, sexy, lemony, goodness.

Set, for my convenience, somewhere in the story arc. We'll say Kagome and Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango are together already, because like I said, just lemony yumminess. Shards, Naraku, no one's married, the whole nine yards.

Enjoy ;) (and I do mean _enjoy_)

**Lessons In Love: For Men**

Kagome sighed in pleasure as she felt the near boiling water slide against her cold skin. The chill of fall set in early that year, at least it had 500 years from her birth time. So the whole group were already dressing up better for winter. However, the light fall chill had become bone freezing with the rain that had drenched them all day. Her unbrella had been no help at all seeing as the rain fell pretty much sideways with the wind.

That resulted in chilled flesh, short tempers, and a general feeling of depression all around.

So when Inuyasha had sniffed hot springs before they were set to make camp, Kagome had been willing to walk another half an hour to reach them. By then the rain had stopped but her clothes, and therefor her body, were still ice cold.

"This is so incredible." Sango moaned in pleasure beside her as she sank so deep only her nose and eyes floated above the water.

Kagome laughed and nodded in agreement as she sat back against the heated rocks.

The boys, as in Inuyasha, had insisted they go first. They could handle it, he said, the women needed to heat up their weaker bodies first.

The modern women in Kagome had almost sat him into unconciousness, however she was too cold to really care and had jumped at the chance.

Besides, she could ask Sango to whoop his butt later to prove a point.

But for now...

She sighed again as she felt her body temperture rise above negative two.

It wasn't really his fault though, she told herself as she closed her eyes. He couldn't be blamed for being raised the way he was raised. And he wasn't, technically, wrong. Female bodies, anatomically speaking, _were_ weaker then male bodies. Besides, ever since their relationship had gotten...physical, he had been slightly more overprotective than usual.

If that was possible.

The sudden introduction of sex into their relationship had caused a whole mess of problems. Kagome wasn't comfortable doing it in front of people which meant that they had to sneak away from camp if they didn't manage to get a room that night. Miroku's lecherous eyes, and thoughts, caught up to them quicker than Kagome had hoped and then their secret wasn't so secret anymore.

When Sango, made comfortable with the idea of pre-marital sex by Kagome's own sex life, also let the monk have his way, every one had gotten together and had a big talk filled with blushes and a few moments where they had to wait for Miroku to come back from unconciousness.

However, it had to be done and some important things were decided.

Shippo, as the only child, was forced to stay back home with Keade. Kagome didn't want him knowing about sex yet, and with both sets of adults active it would have been hard to keep it from him for very long.

He had cried about it until Inuyasha had taken him aside and told him that since _he_ couldn't do it, he would need Shippo to guard to village in their absense.

The kit had eaten it up and waved a sad farewell to them every time they left.

At night, only one couple would sneak off into the woods at a time. Some one had to keep the fire going and protect their belongings. And they traded off every night on who would get to go first.

It was Kagome and Inuyasha's turn that night and thinking about all the ways he would keep her warm made her already red face, from the hot water, get redder.

"What are you thinking about?" Sango asked suddenly, jerking Kagome from her thoughts about her half-demon lover.

"Inuyasha." Kagome blurted before she could stop herself and she looked away in embaressment.

"You know, I 've been meaning to talk to you about that." Sango said as she sat up in the water.

"About Inuyasha?" Kagome blinked in confusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They are going to kill us." Inuyasha whispered fiercly to Miroku as they snuck towards the hot springs, the women in them to be specific.

"Sh!" Miroku said as they began hearing the girl's voices, indistinct but clearly them.

"We see them naked every night." Inuyasha reminded him. "Why do you need to peep on them."

"It's not a need, Inuyasha, it's a want." Miroku clearified with a look of great dignity on his face. "Now, SH! Sango has good ears."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes but followed his dumb ass friend as the girl's words became clear.

"-to you about that."

"About Inuyasha?"

"Yes."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome watched in surprise as Sango blushed and looked away sheepishly.

When she said nothing for a few minutes, Kagome decided to encourage her a bit. "You can ask me anything, you know. What do you want to know?"

Sango took a fortifying breath before turning to her friend. "Promise you won't..."

"Laugh?"

"Be disgusted, is the words I was going to use." Sango corrected.

"I would never." Kagome promised sincerely. "You can talk to me about anything."

"Well...okay." Sango licked her suddenly dry lips and said, "A few years ago, back before, you know, the whole _Naraku, _thing. I was going to a village that had said they needed help slaying a demon. Well, I got there and it was actually a half demon. He was pretty much harmless, he hadn't inherited _any_ of his father's powers. It was pretty much just normal prejudice and fear."

"Yeah." Kagome nodded to show she was listening, unsure where this was going.

"Well, I was doing an investigation, just in case. The one's we've met are okay but there are some that are...less than kind." Sango continued. "Anyway, I was talking to his mother. She was really talktative, happy to tell me everything I wanted to know and a few things I hadn't even thought to ask."

"And..." Kagome prompted her when she paused.

"Well, one of the things she told me was..." Sango fidgeted in the water. "She said that...there was nothing quite so amazing as a demon lover."

"Oh." Kagome said emotionlessly still not entirely certain what the point of it was.

"So, I was wondering..." Sango looked her friend dead in the eyes and asked, "was she right?"

"About the lover thing?" Kagome asked to clearify and Sango nodded. She was looking at Kagome really seriously.

Kagome let the tension in the air string out for a moment before beaming and half saying, half laughing, "Gods yes!"

"Really?" Sango smiled back.

"Oh, my goodness!" Kagome sighed dramatically. "She was _very_ right."

"So, Inuyasha is..."

"A sex _god!_" Kagome gushed as some of her favorite times came back to her. "I'll admit, he wasn't perfect at first but that man learns _fast._"

"Tell me." Sango inched toward her eagerly.

"Oh, Sango, there is no way to properly describe...mmm..." Kagome smiled foolishly. "We haven't been together one time that he hasn't made sure I was satisfied."

"Really?" Sango asked again, her eyes shinning.

Kagome nodded. "And I don't just mean 'oh, baby that was nice, thank you'. I mean he keeps going until I'm quivering on the ground not sure what my name is anymore and pretty certain he's going to have to carry me back because I can't move a muscle."

"That explains why he carries you back so often." Sango giggled. "I thought it was just because you fell asleep afterwords."

"Fell unconcious." Kagome corrected with a wicked grin. "He's so...attentive. And so...intense. He refuses to stop until I'm numb! I'm not complaining, not a bit. It's like there isn't one moment he isn't thinking of me and how to make it better for me."

"So, it's always slow and romantic?" Sango asked, eager to know more since Kagome was so eager to brag.

Kagome shook her head. "Oh, no way. He's pinned me against a tree, he's lifted me in the air so I've got all my weight coming down on him, he's left bruises that I honestly did not feel. But even when He's got my hands tied with..." she blushed and looked away, "...with _something_, he never hurts me and I'm still always left...satisfied." She said 'satisfied' as if the word itself was a particularly pleasurable sex act her lover had already inflicted on her.

"Wow..." Sango said in amazement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha couldn't quite keep the big smirk off his face. He wasn't even looking at the girls, he didn't need to. Kagome's words were petting his ego so much he doubted he would notice if a hundred beautiful girls were dancing naked in front of him.

He turned his smirk on Miroku who rolled his eyes.

"What about Miroku?"

The monk nodded and smirked himself at Kagome's words.

"What about him?"

"Well, isn't he...you know, _good_?"

Miroku pointed to the area where the girls were, all the while nodding and smirking at his friend who, in turn, rolled his eyes as well.

"_We-ell_..."

Miroku's face fell as Sango's one, drawn out, not very confident, word. His eyes's turned quickly to the pool of water as Inuyasha snickered silently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, what?" Kagome asked not sure that 'well' was a good thing.

"Now, don't get me wrong!" Sango said quickly. "I love Miroku, dearly. I do!"

"Okay." Kagome nodded. "I believe you."

"But..." Sango bit her lip, unsure how to phrase herself.

"Bu-ut..." Kagome prompted when Sango remained silent.

"Well..." Sango made a kind of funny move, halfway between a shrug and a head shake. "I never forget my name, I never quiver on the ground, and...I rarely get to say, and mean, 'Oh, baby that was nice, thank you'."

Kagome's mouth formed a silent 'oh'.

"I do love him." Sango grimaced as if realizing the contradiction of her statements. "But, it's always like a race to the finish and when he's done, we're done. You know?"

"Thankfully, no. No, I don't know." Kagome flinched in sympathy. "Even our first time, Inuyasha made sure I was happy."

"How?" Sango asked. "The first time is painful, I know it is."

"Well, yeah." Kagome nodded. "But he knew it would be too. So he...well, he gave me three _amazing_ orgasms before he had his turn."

"No way!" Sango cried at the unfairness. "Kami, Miroku pretty much just humped at me while I tried not to flinch."

Before Kagome could speak, or react at all, they both jumped in surprise as a red faced, obviously angry, Miroku jumped up from behind a nearby bush and yelled out, "Now wait just one minute!"

"Miroku!" Sango gasped in surprise, and not a little bit of shame.

From behind him, Kagome could see Inuyasha shaking his head, his face in his palm. He had obviously been holding the monk back from doing just that.

"How long have you two been there?" she asked as her hands immediately covered her chest.

"Since the beginning!" Miroku cried indignitly. "Sango, how could you say that? I...I just...we...you never..." words failed him.

"The beginning?" Kagome repeated as her eyes turned back to Inuyasha who smirked and winked. Kagome flushed all over again. "Bet you just _loved_ that, didn't you doggy-boy?"

He walked, more like sauntered, over to her and leaned down in front of her at the pool's edge. "I wont lie, I didn't hate it."

"Well, I hope so because you're never hearing it again." Kagome said trying to pull her dignity around her. But it was hard when the man she loved was looking at her with _that_ look in his eye.

"I only needed to hear it once." He reached down and cupped her face in his hands. "Thank you, _Ai._" He lifted her up from the water and brought her lips to his.

Before Kagome could really get into the kiss, she heard Miroku scoff behind her.

Inuyasha leaned back and let her down gently back into the water as he smirked at Miroku, "Jelouse?"

"You're just showing off now." Miroku rolled his eyes as Sango watched them with complete mortification in her eyes.

Kagome flinched at her friend's pain but really couldn't do anything to help. Especially since she just couldn't stop thinking how 'grateful' Inuyasha would be later.

"It's not my fault you don't know how to treat a woman." Inuyasha shrugged indifferently but just couldn't stop smirking. "Besides, that wasn't showing off. Later, when I get Kagome alone, _that _that will be showing off."

Kagome didn't miss the flash of envy in Sango's eyes or the fire of anger that _really_ started burning in Miroku's.

"I know how to treat a woman." He said between clenched teeth. Kagome had never seen the normally calm monk so livid.

"Obviously not." Inuyasha folded his arms over his chest smugly.

"Why you-"

"Wait!" Kagome held up her hands as Miroku developed a dangerous twitch in his eye as she saw his left hand twitch to remove the beads from his right. "Hold on, now. No one do anything _rash_." she looked pointedly at Miroku.

"Right." Sango nodded in agreement. "Miroku, I enjoy our time together, I do." she continued bravely. "It's not about the physical gratification, it's about being one with the man I love."

Even Miroku flinched.

"Oh, kami." Kagome sighed. "I can't, I just can't."

"Can't what?" Inuyasha asked as Sango smiled as though she had a toothache and Miroku sighed in complete depression.

"I just couldn't enjoy our time together later knowing that Sango was so unhappy." Kagome frowned.

"I'm pretty sure I could make you forget." Inuyasha said in complete confidence.

"I would feel bad in the morning." Kagome amended. "Inuyasha, would you do me a favor?"

"After that conversation? I'm all yours." he turned his head curiously, wondering what thought would make her blush so furiously.

"It's a big favor." Kagome hedged, a bit unsure of herself.

"Just ask." he said.

"Can you...maybe..._teach_ Miroku?" she smiled big and as pretty as she could.

"Teach him what?" Inuyasha asked knowing what she was hinting at but not really liking it at all.

"Kagome!" Sango blushed as Miroku looked up at her with the same expression he wore the time he had tried chewing a pain pill Kagome gave him.

"Please." Kagome removed her hands from her chest as she pulled her torso from the water and unashamedly pushed her breasts forward. "Ple-ease, Inuyasha. Teach him?"

Sango and Miroku had fallen silent as Inuyasha stared at her. It was a body he knew as well as his own but still excited him like the first time she had presented it to him.

"Come on." she fluttered her eyelashes. "Please?"

"Alright!" he said at last as he looked away, blushing.

"Oh, thank you!" Kagome jumped out of the water and ran and hugged him from behind so her breasts were pressing into his back.

"Teach me?" Miroku blinked. "I don't need to be taught!"

Sango still said nothing. She knew she should jump to her lover's defense but the words 'quivering', 'sex god', and 'amazing' were running rampent in her head.

Her silence was what made Miroku hesitate.

"Come on, Miroku." Kagome smiled at him from behind Inuyasha. "You let Inuyasha teach you and, if you do a good job, I'll teach Sango some of my modern day tricks."

"What modern day tricks?" Miroku asked as Sango did a remarkable job mimicking an apple.

Kagome giggled as Inuyasha smirk softened a bit at the memory of some of Kagome's 'tricks'. "Trust me, monk." he said. "They are worth doing _anything_ for."

Miroku hesitated again.

"Sango?" Kagome turned to her but neither of the couple said a word, they were carefully looking away from each other.

"Sango, you don't have to if you don't want to." Inuyasha said. "If it makes you uncomfortable, I can just take Miroku out in the forest and _tell_ him what to do. But it really would be better if I could show him."

Sango looked up in surprise at his words, that they were so gentle and caring, but Kagome looked unsurprised and was beaming at her in encouragement.

"I don't like the thought of another man touching Sango." Miroku said.

"Keh! I wasn't going to touch _her." _Inuyasha said. "I was going to show you how on Kagome. Then _you_ would practice on Sango."

Kagome nodded eagerly, glad to know her partner was so in tune with what she wanted. Then again, that was what made him such a great lover so it really was no surprise.

"A-alright." Sango whispered almost so low no one heard her.

Kagome nodded in approval as both her and Inuyasha turned their gaze to Miroku.

"...How good are these tricks?" he asked at last.

"Trust me." Inuyasha said. "You wont regret a damn thing you have to do for them."

He took a deep breath and held it before throwin up his hands in defeat. "Fine, fine. Teach away oh sex _god_."

"Good." Inuyasha nodded. "First lesson." He reached over and smacked Miroku upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked rubbing the spot. Inuyasha hadn't really hit him that hard, by Inuyasha standards meaning it was still damn painful.

"Stop being so selfish." Inuyasha crossed his arms. "'How good are these tricks'." he mocked, "Way to make yourself sound like you don't care if she's happy or not."

Miroku grumbled but said nothing and Inuyasha nodded.

"Good. Sango, will you come out of the water?" he asked her, his voice going soft. It was a voice Kagome loved, low and with a bit of a rumble in it. Sexy and seductive, he used it most when he was paying all of his attention to her.

Sango looked hesitant.

"I don't understand how Inuyasha can be the sex god." Miroku pouted as he began taking off his clothes.

"Because you're a lecher." Inuyasha said as he reached over and smacked him again.

"What now?" he asked in pain.

"You don't get to be naked." Inuyasha said enjoying this more than he thought. "You can let the top of your robes down so your chest is bare and your hands aren't so encombered. But other than that, you stay dressed."

"Why?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha also took off his _suikan_. "And what do you mean 'because you're a lecher'? Shouldn't that make me better at it than you?"

"No." Inuyasha said. "Lechers by definition of being lechers want to please themselves. And 'why', because today is about Sango. Only, Sango. And you, of course, _Ai_." Inuyasha said to Kagome as he ran his claws through her hair. "When you've proven you're a bit better, and from what Sango said anything is an improvement, I'll let Sango please you. Until then, you got to make up for all the times Sango never got to have her fun."

Inuyasha laid his fire rat robe on the ground, then beside it, his white _kosode_.

Kagome was feeling strangely...free. Miroku wasn't looking at her, Sango was too busy avoiding looking at everyone, and Inuyasha would only occasionally sneak a peak at her still naked form. And knowing that she was about to let Inuyasha pleasure her, with Sango right there and Miroku paying close attention was strangely...erotic. She never thought she would want people to see but this was Sango and Miroku, her dearest friends.

And yeah, it was kinda hot.

Inuyasha straightened up and turned to her, his chest bare and his body beautiful in the moonlight. He held out his hand to her, a small smile on his face. "_Ai_?"

Kagome went to him gladly and let him pull her into his arms. He didn't kiss her, just embraced her.

"Ready, Miroku?" he asked him.

Miroku looked at Sango, she looked embarressed but not ashamed, not regretful. She was the love of his life and, though it hurt his pride, he knew he could, and should, do better by her.

"Yes." he said making Sango turn to him and smile brightly.

"Good." Inuyasha said. "First thing you have to know about women, they are the exact opposite of men."

Miroku fought the urge to scoff and say something that would get him smacked.

"Also, no two women are pleased the same." he continued as he began rubbing circles at the base of Kagome's spine making her purr appreciatively. "Just because Kagome likes something one way doesn't mean Sango will. Now, take her in your arms."

Miroku resisted the urge to sigh, remembering the 'selfish' advise from earlier. Instead, he held his hand out to Sango and smiled. "My dear?"

She hesitated, a girl of the fuedal era wasn't so free as Kagome was. But after a moment, she took Miroku's hand and let him pull her out of the water.

"Alright, pupil." Inuyasha smirked as Miroku made to pull her into his arms. "Don't touch her."

"What? Why?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha led Kagome over to Sango.

"Because, you don't just start grabbing at beautiful things. You admire them first." He stood Kagome next to Sango and backed off, Miroku a step behind him, as he looked them over.

Kagome, long past being embarressed when Inuyasha looked at her like that, stood tall and proud as his eyes traveled up and down her body. She swayed her hips a bit, smiled as she saw the familiar look of desire blaze in his golden eyes.

Was there anything so perfect, Inuyasha wondered to himself. Her skin was always so smooth from her lotions and potions from her time and he rarely detected a hint of body odor from her. She always seemed to smell of _sakura _blossoms and spring water with that own tintillating smell that was purely Kagome. The moonlight on her pale form made her seem majestic, ethereal, almost unreal. And those dark eyes, slightly clouded with desire but shining with love were only for him.

Sango, not so used to it, had her head turned away, her arms covering her breasts, and her leg lifted slightly so as to cover her womanhood. Her blush had long crep down her face and past her neck as she trembled a bit in both desire and a bit of fear.

That just wouldn't do, Inuyasha thought to himself.

"Miroku?" he looked at him. "What do you see."

"A pair of beautiful women, of course." he said as he smiled as Sango.

"Besides the obvious." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Miroku looked them over carefully but couldn't find anything wrong with the picture. He was about to open his mouth and say so when Inuyasha smacked him upside the head again.

"Ow! Will you stop that?"

"Will you learn?" Inuyasha said. "Do I have to do everything? Can't you see? Sango is scared."

"Huh?" Miroku looked at her again, hiding her body as best she could, her eyes turned away, her face flushed. "But this was her idea."

"What does that matter?" Inuyasha asked. "This is still a new experience and she's not completely comfortable in her own body. When was the last time you admired her."

"Just this morning." Miroku said, smiling at the memory.

"My fault, let me rephrase." Inuyasha amended himself. "When was the last time you admired her without groping her first?"

Miroku opened his mouth but no sound came out because he had honestly never not groped and admired her at the same time.

Inuyasha groaned. "Sango, I'm so sorry." he told her making her meet his eyes in confusion. "If I had known your need was this bad I would have offered to do this ages ago."

Kagome giggled and Sango bit her lip uncomfortably. She felt a bit sorry for Miroku but she had never been naked around him this long without having him groping, pinching, squeezing, and making Sango groan in a bit of pain.

"Have you ever had sex you hadn't paid for first?" Inuyasha asked Miroku and could guess the answer from his friend's silence.

He sighed and felt so much real pity for Sango. "Listen, dumb ass, because I'm only going to explain this once. Sango is not a prostitute, she's not here to make you feel good then smile as you leave." He smiled at the brunette in a look that never failed to melt Kagome's knees and she found herself a bit jealouse that it wasn't directed at her. But Sango needed this so she brushed the feeling aside and smiled at Inuyasha.

"This woman, this beautiful, strong woman right here." Inuyasha said seductively and Sango smiled a bit. "This woman, out of the kindness of her heart, has agreed to let you find pleasure in her gorgouse body. And you, as the grateful asshole you are, have to make sure that she enjoys this experience just as much as you do. That is your job as a man."

Miroku didn't find fault with this logic so he nodded.

"Now, because you're such an idiot," Inuyasha continued, "I'm going to have to start you off from the beginning. I want you to go over there and just _caress_ her. BUT!" he stopped him because he looked far too eager to begin. "There are some resrictions. You cannot touch her breasts, her ass, or her womanhood. Got it?"

"Huh?" Miroku looked confused. "Then how am I supposed to caress her?"

"Use your imagination." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to draw you a map. Kagome?"

Kagome smiled at him encouragingly as he came to her side and burried his hand in her hair.

Miroku watched him for just a moment, Inuyasha being fair had placed upon himself the same restrictions.

He leaned down and kissed her, nothing fast, nothing hurried. Just a long, languid meeting of lips as he ran his hands down her hips, tracing the gentle curves of her body.

The he traced his fingers down her arms before intertwinning them with hers.

Kagome could feel her friend's stares, could tell they were watching, and the thought of it excited her. Normally, she would have been playing with Inuyasha's body already, admiring the muscles that made him so rock hard and strong. But this was a learning expirience for Miroku, so she just stayed pliant under Inuyasha's touch and let him lead her where he wanted to go.

Miroku swollowed his nervousness and went to Sango the same way Inuyasha had.

"Don't hide." he said sweetly, gently prying her arms from her chest and lifting her hands to kiss each of her fingers. He was a bit surprised to see Sango's mouth open a bit in pleasure as her eyes clouded.

Such a simple thing brought her happiness. He didn't know if that meant she was very sensative or just easy to please because she had never been properly pleased before.

He snuck a glance to the side and saw Inuyasha had begun nuzzling the girl's neck. Kagome's head was thrown back a bit and her mouth was open the same way Sango's was but her eyes were closed, lost in the sensations.

Then he saw Inuyasha back off a bit and catch his eye then he slowly, deliberately, leaned forward and suckled the skin at the base of her neck.

Miroku got the message loud and clear.

Unsure of himself, but willing to learn, he repeated the action and was rewarded with a gasp and slight moan from his woman. He smiled, pleased.

Inuyasha had one hand messaging Kagome's palm, a place she had only realized recently could sent a jolt of electricity to her core. The other hand was back to messaging her lower back again while he nipped gently at her earlobe.

Miroku watched attentively while trying to copy him. He was sure he was being a lot sloppier about it than Inuyasha but Sango was squirming, her legs and hips rotating in excitment. It was a motion, he realized, she had never done before and, by the cloudiness of her eyes, she wasn't even realizing she was doing it.

Inuyasha leaned back and blew delicately on Kagome's ear making her body shiver. "Alright, I want you two to lay down."

Miroku backed off when he heard him but he was looking at Sango, his eyes smoldering. He had always just taken his pleasure from her, never worrying that it might not feel good to her. But now, paying attention to her and only her, working her body into a sexual frenzy, it was strangely exciting. Different, but fun.

Kagome laid down obligingly on Inuyasha's _kosode, _the white under shirt smelled more like him than the fire rat robe that Sango, too aroused to be embarressed anymore, laid back on beside her.

"Beautiful." Miroku said, his eyes on Sango's face and not, surprisingly, her body.

Inuyasha nodded once in approval. "Alright. What did you just learn from that, pupil?"

"Those araes you forbid me to touch aren't the only things that can excite a woman." Miroku said and Inuyasha nodded, pleased.

"Hands, arms, neck. Kagome's neck is especially sensative. You can explore Sango more at length later, see what really makes her happy." Inuyasha said. "Next lesson then."

Miroku, having fun in this improptu, sexy game of theirs, nodded while the girls listened, Kagome smiling and Sango grinning appreciatively.

"Next I'll teach you about breasts." Inuyasha said getting down on his knees and crawling over Kagome's body, pausing only to press a kiss against her empty womb.

He had been relunctant to mate with her, what with Naraku and all, for fear of her getting pregnant. Kagome had then introduced him to a concept called contraception. Those little rubber things she told him wrapped around his penis he had immediately said no to so, instead, she had gone on what she called simply 'The Pill'.

The Pill, Inuyasha learned, was this future medical marvel (would there be no end to them?) that, when taken at the percise time every day, prevented pregnancy.

She and Sango, who was also reaping the benefits of a futuristic friend, took them religiously and the boys got to have all the fun they wanted.

Which wasn't to say he didn't want a baby in her womb, on the contrary. He just didn't want one there right _now_.

Miroku followed him, and they both stopped, leaning over their partners breast.

"Sango," Inuyasha said to her, "how does the idiot normally touch your breasts?"

Sango blushed, something that had finally faded with the last few caresses, but she was up for the game and happy to play. "Well, he normally just squeezes them or pinches them."

"And does that feel good to you?" Inuyasha asked bluntly and wasn't surprised when Sango shook her head no. "Geez, Miroku. Do you not know anything?"

Miroku looked dignified and said nothing.

"Does it hurt when he does it?" Inuyasha asked next.

Sango hesitated a moment, then nodded and Miroku gasped.

"Sango! You should have told me if it hurt." he said.

"Well, you looked like you were enjoying it." she said, grimacing. "I didn't want to tell you no."

"You should always tell me if I hurt you." he said reaching up and stroking her cheek. "If it hurts you tell me, I don't need Inuyasha to tell me _that_."

Inuyasha nodded in approval. "Alright Miroku, listen up."

Miroku turned his attention back to Inuyasha.

"Breasts aren't fruit you're checking to make sure is ripe." Inuyasha said reaching up and stroking the underside of Kagome's breast. "You don't squeeze them so roughly. Stroke, caress but don't squeeze like you're mad at them."

Miroku reached up and, gently, began fondaling Sango's chest.

He noticed the difference immediately. Before she had moaned and gasped but, he knew now, they were the sharp gasps and pained moans of a woman hurting. This moan was long, drawn out, as her eyes closed and she arched her back ever so subtly into his touch.

Inuyasha nodded and, not one to make his woman feel unloved, immediately turned his attention back to Kagome.

He leaned over and kissed them, not the nipple, just little kisses and love bites on the swell, the curve, the valley between them. He knew Miroku was watching him, copying his movements, so he went slow, made sure the monk could see what he did. He nuzzled them, marveling, not for the first time, at their softness.

Only when he had had his fill, for now, of the beautiful orbs, did he turn his attention to their peaks.

He didn't bite them, he knew better. Kagome didn't like that, she said it hurt. Instead he flicked the erect nub with his lip, then circled it with his tongue while his hand tweaked the other.

Kagome's breathing had sped up and she was arching into his touch, biting her tongue to keep from demanding more. She knew she had to give Sango as much time as she could to enjoy the feeling but it was hard to keep her friend in mind when Inuyasha was driving her wild like that.

Inuyasha, and a moment later, Miroku, switched nipples and began to tend to the forgotten bud.

They had only been at that a few moments when Sango suddenly cried out loud as her back arched clean off the ground.

Miroku leaned back, looking at her half afraid Inuyasha was going to smack him for doing something wrong.

He looked over, scared to see Inuyasha's face but he wasn't angry. He was smirking a bit victoriously and Kagome giggled happily.

"Oh...my..." Sango whispered as her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh!" Miroku realized a bit late what had happened. Sango had deffinately never done _that_ before.

"Yay." Kagome laughed as she leaned up and kissed Inuyasha, praise for his teaching.

"That was...nice." Sango said, smiling up at Miroku. "Thank you, baby."

Inuyasha snickered with Kagome as Miroku looked pleased with himself. He was about to move when Inuyasha stopped him with a, "I don't think so, monk. We aren't done here yet."

Miroku looked back at him, puzzled. He was pretty sure they had just gotten where they wanted to go.

"You heard Kagome." he said. "I don't stop until she's quivering and unable to move. So, we aren't stopping until they are both quivering and unable to move."

"There's...more?" Sango panted, her body unused to such a powerful thing as an orgasm.

"We've barely started." Inuyasha winked. "Miroku, back to your post."

Miroku chuckled and, not unhappily, returned to Sango's bossom.

Sango's breasts weren't as big as Kagome's, she had more in the way of hips than bust, which suited Miroku just fine.

He went back to teasing her nipples, tiny nips, nothing hard, and flicking it in his tongue while Inuyasha began messaging Kagome's.

Sango was surprised to find, after a moment, that she was becoming aroused all over again.

After a few minutes of playing, Inuyasha called a halt. "Good job." he said, giving Kagome's nipples one last flick each before sitting up. The girl's lay panting, Sango shaking, beneath them.

"What now, _sensei_?" Miroku asked, a smile on his face. This was a lot more fun than he thought it would be. His _hakama_ was tight, his crotch was almost completely uncomfortable, but damn if he wasn't having a good time.

"Now, we move on to the sweet spot." Inuyasha said, stroking Kagome's belly as he talked.

He didn't seem to notice he was doing it so Miroku thought he probably wouldn't think to voice such a thing, but he took notice and began to play with Sango's fingers.

"But we're keeping our clothes on?" Miroku asked to clearify, unsure how that would work out.

"Absolutely." Inuyasha crawled back down Kagome's body, placing tiny kisses along her midriff as he went.

Taking this to mean the lesson had already started, Miroku copied his movements.

As he went down, Inuyasha took one leg in his hand then bent it up so he went right from kissing her belly to kissing his way up the inside of her thigh, he checked to make sure Miroku was watching and wasn't dissapointed to see the man doing the same. Though Miroku's kisses had more of a bite in them.

Inuyasha's fangs kept him from being able to bite too much and Kagome seemed to prefer the kisses anyway. But everytime Miroku gave her that little pinch of teeth on flesh, Sango whimpered in pleasure.

Kagome wasn't being silent either. Her moans had long ago filled the air, their sound was music to Inuyasha's ears. She didn't whimper and her moans were breathy, but they were plenty loud enough for his sensative ears. Besides, it wasn't the moans that he liked best.

He loved it most when Kagome would cry his name out, a fact she had already noticed. They had made a game of it of sorts. Kagome would try not to and Inuyasha would try to get her to and if she screamed his name out, which she always did, Inuyasha got a point.

When he got twenty points, Kagome gave him whatever little 'treat' he asked of her.

"So, _sensei_," Miroku asked, as Inuyasha began tracing circles on Kagome's thigh, "if the sweet spot isn't for us today, what is it for?"

Inuyasha smirked a bit. "Oh, watch and learn, my apprentice."

He bent down in the juncture of Kagome's legs, the spot that was his and his alone and, before this moment, had never been seen by another man.

"Don't just start poking and proding at her." he told Miroku as he began messaging circles in the area around her lower lips, not touching the center of her pleasure but dancing just on the edge of it. He was rewarded with a moan of appreciation from both woman as Miroku mimicked his actions.

Then, with one finger, and being mindful of his sharpened claws, he began teasing her slit. He didn't quite enter her, just moved the digit up and down, tracing the opening but not entering.

Kagome was panting, rocking her hips, begging without words for him to give her what she wanted.

He was waiting, watching it build in her body. He saw her muscles start tensing up, her brow furrowed and her breathing was harsh. Still, he waited, watching her, waiting for that moment. Just that one moment when he could rip her apart with just a touch.

Kagome bit her lip and whimpered, as her hips started really thrusting forward, seeking that edge, that peak.

Without warning, Inuyasha moved his finger past her outer lips and rubbed, just slightly, that nub, that center of pleasure.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out as she threw her head back and thrust her hips into his hand.

Inuyasha chuckled a bit as he stroked her clit through her climax, already working towards her next one even as she rode the waves of pleasure down her first one.

"What did you do?" Miroku asked in awe.

"This, right here." Inuyasha reached up and parted Kagome's lips, ignoring, for now, the moans she made as he extended her pleasure by not letting up on her nub. "This little nub is the center of her pleasure."

"Wait, that?" Miroku blinked in surprise. "It's not...?"

Inuyasha shook his head. "No, that's the center of _our_ pleasure. Their's is this little thing right here Kagome calls her clit."

Intrigued, Miroku also pulled open Sango's slit and saw, right at the apex of he inner lips a tiny, before unnoticed, little nub of flesh.

Gently, mostly because everything he had done tonight had been gently, Miroku reached up and rubbed at it.

Sango cried out at the pleasure it sent through her, like lightning, and begged, "Please! Miroku, more! Please!"

Miroku smiled in triumph and began expiramenting. Keeping Inuyasha's advise about each woman liking specific things, he started playing with the nub, watching Sango's reaction to see what made her buck and what made her moan and when her face scrunched up in discomfort.

He was having a good time, just seeing what happened when he did what, when Sango's back arched up again and her hole began leaking, not much but a bit, as she screamed out.

He looked over to Inuyasha to see if he had done it correctly, but his friend was ignoring him.

Inuyasha stopped rubbing her and had put both his hands to use holding her inner lips and, instead, had bent down and began licking her from hole to clit.

Kagome started wiggling and thrashing around so Inuyasha had to adjust his grip, curl his arms around her legs, so he could hold her hips still as she begged and moaned and burried one hand in his hair.

Then he began lapping at her clit, like a dog would lap at water, and Kagome cried out in a most pleasing way.

Miroku, all too eager to learn, also wrapped Sango's legs in his arms and bent down before her.

He took a deep breath of the smell that eminated from her. It wasn't bad, kind of musky. Cautiously, he flicked her nub once and Sango immediately cried out. He smacked his lips a bit, moving the juices around in his mouth. Like it smelled, it wasn't bad. He wouldn't drink a cup of the stuff but it wasn't bad.

And Sango seemed to adore the action.

So he moved back and started playing with it again, using his knowledge from what his fingers did to flick and stroke and rub the tiny thing. Then he moved forward and bit it gently and Sango went wild.

He paused and looked over to see what his master was doing and was surprised to lock eyes with the half demon.

Inuyasha let go of one of Kagome's legs and held up one finger, his longest middle one, and started curling it, almost like he was saying 'come here' but with his middle finger.

Then, just as when he had sucked on her neck earlier, he slowly and deliberately moved and pushed it inside of her all without moving his mouth from her clit.

Kagome screamed his name out again as her fist bunched in his hair.

Miroku had always been a quick study.

He, gently, took his longest finger and slipped it inside her channel and was surprised at just how slick and hot she had become. Then, just as Inuyasha had done, he began curling and uncurling it.

Sango was bucking wildly now, eager for more, desperate to reach her peak again.

Miroku looked over and saw Inuyasha put a second finger inside Kagome, who was still floating down from her last orgasm.

But Inuyasha wasn't being gentle anymore, he was almost attacking her clit with his tongue and mouth as he worked his finger in and out of her, curling and uncurling it, being mindful of his claws, as he did so. He knew if he was quick, and he put his mind to it, he could get that rare instant where-

Kagome screamed silently, her voice gone from the overwhelming sensations. If he tried hard, and Kagome was exited enough, he could make her cum again before she had ridden out the waves from her previous climax.

Her fisted hand in his hair relaxed and slumped the ground along with the rest of her body as Inuyasha gave her one last lick before sitting up again.

Kagome lay there panting, her eyes half closed in ecstasy.

Miroku wasn't sure what happened, but he crooked his finger just like he had been doing but when he pressed into her wall she suddenly and without warning cried out and her juices leaked down his hand and arm and she collapsed back like Kagome had done.

"What was that?" he asked, pulling his liquid coated fingers out.

"Nice." Inuyasha congratulated him. "_Now_ our job is done."

"But she's too exhausted to move now." Miroku said looking at Sango gasping for air on the ground looking just as empty as Kagome. "How are we supposed to have our fun if their worn out?"

Inuyasha sighed, a bit unhappy that it worked out that way too. "But, like I said, tonight is just about the girls anyway."

"Then I've got a bit of a problem." Miroku said trying to adjust himself into a more comfortable position.

Inuyasha nodded knowingly. "True, true. Let me teach you something else, Miroku."


	2. For Women

A bit late for a Valentine's fic but, hell, since it's around the same time I guess this is what it is.

And, to answer your question, when you're writting something like this, you have to be just a tad bit turned on. Not enough to want to do something about it but enough so that you can be excited as you work. You also have to be just a tad bit perverted about it but remember not to be repetative because someone is going to, hopefully, read this. It's a weird mix of excitement and work-oriented. If I'm not in just the right mood I can't right lemons no matter how hard I try.

**Lessons In Love: For Women**

"Where are the girls?" Miroku asked Inuyasha as the monk walked into od Keade's hut. The elder woman was assisting with a childbirth at the moment and Shippo, from all his time in the village now, was great friends with the village children and was playing with them as Kirara monitered them.

"Kagome had to go back to her time for a moment." Inuyasha said, his eyes closed not looking at the monk. "But she's already back, I can smell her at the well with Sango."

"And you're not there?" Miroku asked in a surprise.

"Haha." Inuyasha said dryly. "I _can_ give the woman her peace from time to time."

"Meaning she threatened to sit you within an inch of your life, right?" Miroku asked, laughing.

"No." Inuyasha said, smirking big. "I can watch if I want to, I just don't want to."

"Uh-huh." Miroku said, obviously not believing him.

"Trust me, monk." Inuyasha finaly opened his eyes and looked at him. "For what she's telling Sango, I don't want to know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure?" Sango asked,nervously.

"Stop freaking out." Kagome laughed, patting her friend's shoulder in comfort. "Remember, being relaxed is key."

Sango nodded and reached out to take the dark green cucumber from her. "I can do this, I _can_ do this." she repeated to herself.

Why was the vegetable to _big_!

"Okay." Kagome took her own cucumber out as she sat beside Sango on the lip of the well, a plastic bag at their feet. "Now, what's the first rule?"

"Lubrication." Sango said, testing the weight of the cucumber.

"Wrong." Kagome said. "That's the second rule. The first rule is to enjoy it. You're acting like I'm about to give you a root canal."

"A what?" Sango asked and Kagome explained the words. "Wait, what purpose could that possibly serve, besides maybe torture."

"Not the point, stop stalling." Kagome admonished her friend. "Have you been practicing?"

Sango nodded thinking back to how, a few days ago, Kagome had handed her one of those brushes for the teeth. She had told her to use it to brush the back of her tongue, holding off on gagging for as long as she could, a few times a day. Sango had actually gotten pretty good at it as they returned to the village.

But the brush for teeth had been small and narrow and this cucumber was...well...not.

"Don't be scared of it." Kagome said. "You have to learn to do this. Miroku's paid his due, he's gotten better hasn't he?"

"Oh, yes." Sango nodded, smiling. "He's incredible. He's so much more attentive now and is always careful to be sure he isn't hurting me anymore."

Kagome nodded. "That's why we're doing this, to fulfill our end of the agreement. He learned new tricks, and now it's only fair that you do too."

"But..." Sango looked back at the enormouse cucumber. "Is it even possible."

"Look, I understand." Kagome put her arms around her shoulder. "When I started learning it took me a while to get it and Inuyasha was very patient. I'm sure Miroku will be to. Honestly, he's going to be so happy you're down there that he wont care if you _never_ do it."

"Will he really like it?" Sango asked, blushing a bit and looking uncertain. "What if, well, what if I do it wrong?"

Kagome giggled. "Trust me, the chance that you'll do it wrong is almost impossible."

"You sure?" Sango asked, concerned that Miroku wouldn't be pleased.

"As long as you keep your teeth away?" Kagome said. "Oh, yeah, he'll love it."

Kagome turned back to her vegetable. "Now, I got the smallest cucumbers I could-"

"What!" Sango looked at her's pretty sure her Hiraikotsu was smaller.

"Stop being intimidated by the vegetable." Kagome said. "I got some banana's too but I thought they curved a bit too much and you need to work on keeping your throat straight for the real thing anyway."

Sango nodded and licked her lips, remembering rule number two.

"You want me to put something on it?" Kagome asked. "I have honey, chocolate syrup, whip cream."

"Are we making a dessert?" Sango asked.

"Yeah." Kagome smiled. "Those are more for us then them, keeping up with lubrication and, honestly, their dicks are not that tasty. Don't get me wrong, I love watching Inuyasha's face as I blow him and I love doing it for him. But I still am not a big fan of the taste. Also, their sperm isn't going to taste so good either. I gave him a bunch of fruit yesterday and that will sweeten it up but I don't know how fast that will work."

"And I swollow, right?" Sango asked.

Kagome nodded. "It would be better. They really like that though I cannot for the life of me understand why. Now, honey?"

Sango bit her lip. "I guess a drop of that syrupy chocolate wouldn't be too bad."

XXXXXXXXXXX

"You're far too nosy." Inuyasha said, a few steps behind Miroku as the monk navagated through the forest. "Trust me, monk, you don't want to know."

"Shut up and tell me where they are." he said.

Inuyasha sighed. "They moved to the sacred tree but-"

Miroku ignored him and changed direction slightly.

"Why are you so interested?" the half-demon tried again.

"How are you not?" Miroku asked. "Do you not recall the last time the girl's went off talking without us around?"

"Yeah, Sango suddenly started brushing her teeth a lot more." Inuyasha said. "Why?"

"Didn't you wonder 'why'?" the monk asked. "She wouldn't tell me! And how about the time before that?"

Inuyasha smirked at the memory of that night. Sure it had ended with he and Miroku jacking off, as Kagome called it, but the next day Kagome, and he was sure Sango, had proved just how grateful they had been.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"How are you feeling?" Kagome asked, as they sat among the roots of the sacred tree.

Sango hadn't managed to get the cucumber down but had much more success with the banana.

"This 'deep throating' is hard." Sango said, messaging the outside of her neck. She had seen Kagome tilt her head back and just take the cucmber with only a small hesitation. She had watched her friend's neck buldge and saw the girl's eyes unfocus and wondered at her ability.

But Kagome assured her she had much more practice and experience and shouldn't worry if she couldn't do it the first time.

"Miroku will appreciate the gesture and, I know, he'll help you through it." Kagome smiled.

"Help her through what?"

They looked up as the boys entered the clearing.

"Hey, guys." Kagome waved as they walked towards them. "What's up?"

Inuyasha remembered the first time she had said that he had actually looked up, wondering what was with the sudden question. She had had to explain to him that it was a greeting. Which led to a small argument of it couldn't possibly be a greeting VS oh yes it can be.

"Miroku was getting nosy and wanted to come see why you two have been so secretive lately." he said. "I told him you would tell us when you were ready but he's being an idiot about it. Can you tell him to be patient, he wont listen to me."

"Well, actually..." Kagome trailed off and looked at Sango who nodded slightly.

There was only so much practice could teach the fuedal girl, and nothing taught quite like hands on experience.

"What?" Miroku asked.

"I guess now's a good time." Kagome said to Sango.

Sango nodded, "We'll have to sooner or later and we've already warmed up."

"Warmed up for what?" Miroku asked making the girls giggle excitedly.

"Come here." Kagome motioned them over.

Inuyasha jumped over there immediately and sat behind Kagome, her seated between his legs as he wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "You little minx, what has you so excited?"

"Inuyasha, how many points do you have right now?'" she asked, tracing formless shapes on his leg as Miroku walked over to them.

"I think with the two I got yesterday, I'm up to 12 and a half." he said, thinking back a bit.

"A half?" Kagome blinked in confusion. "When did I only say your name halfway through?"

"That time when your voice broke right after Inu-." he laughed, licking the curve of her neck affectionately. "Remember when we were in that river, against the rock?"

"Oh." Kagome smiled at the memory. "Well, how would you like to cash in your points early?"

"Alright." Miroku said, having gotten to the base of the tree. "What is it a good time for?"

"Sango? Shall we?" Kagome turned to her friend.

"Yes. Yes, I think we shall." Sango nodded, more willing for their continuation of the game than she had been at the start.

They stood up and adjusted the boys to their liking.

They put them side by side on one of the many uprooted roots of the sacred tree before nodding their approval.

"What's with this?" Miroku asked as Inuyasha spotted one of the plastic bags from Kagome's time.

"Miroku." Sango said, blushing a bit. "I want to tell you that, over the past few days, you're skills in bed have become...amazing."

Miroku smirked a bit. "Well, yeah. I agree."

"Thank you for that, Inuyasha." the slayer continued and Inuyasha crossed his arms, looking haughty and proud.

"Well." Kagome picked up from there. "I _did_ promise you Miroku that if you improved in your love making, I would teach Sango some new tricks."

"Is that what you've been up to?" Miroku asked. "It's taken you all this time to master what I got just from watching Inuyasha? And you said I was bad."

"Hey!" Sango put her hands on her hips angrily. "I'll have you know it was a lot of hard work."

"Right." Kagome nodded looking a bit put out as well. "You guys have it easy, a tongue, a finger or two, and we're happy. Men just _have_ to be complicated. We have to train out tongue, our lips, our mouths, our teeth, our throat, _and_ our hands! So you be quite and be grateful!"

"Seriously, shut up." Inuyasha told him. "I'm not missing this because you were a dumb ass."

"Sango?" Kagome turned to her. "Remember what we planned?"

Sango blushed, furiously, and looked away. "Are you sure? I mean, that seems kind of...of..."

"Exciting?" Kagome laughed, biting her lip. "Don't worry, like I told you, remember? Men are very visual creatures."

"Should we be getting undressed?" Miroku asked, inturrupting their conversation.

"No, we'll do that." Kagome said. "You just relax and let us take care of you."

They were innocent enough words, but the tone of her voice as she said them sent blood rushing to his loins.

The girls, making certain to put a bit more sway in their hips, approached them and began disrobing them, one artical at a time.

Kagome kissed Inuyasha, just a quick peck, before untieing his fire rat robe and folding it. She placed it at his feet then repeated the actions with his _kosode_.

Cushions, for her knees.

Then she had him stand just long enough to pull off his _hakama _leaving him only in his _fundoshi_.

Beside her, Sango had removed the lighter colored piece of Miroku's robes and followed Kagome's action, remembering her telling her that her knees would want some comfort for this. Then she removed the darker half and repeated the action.

The monk, unlike Inuyasha, had on his leggings and Kagome waited while Sango removed those leaving both men in only their _fundoshi_.

"Ready, Sango?" Kagome asked as they backed up a bit.

Sango nodded, blushing again.

Kagome had originally planned on making out with Sango while the boys watched. After all, any man from her time got a kick out of a little girl on girl action.

However, she wasn't entirely certain how well that would sit with a pair of feudal age boys. Another time, perhapse.

So, instead, she had taught Sango about the, she was sure, ancient art of the strip tease. The strip tease, she was certain, being as old as clothes themselves.

So she and Sango started rotating their hips as they, slowly, peeled off their layers of clothing.

Inuyasha, for all his skills in bed, had not yet been treated to a strip tease by his beloved and Miroku, while used to such things from proffessional women, didn't expect such a thing from a girl like Sango.

Not to say he wasn't pleasently surprised as she peeled off her green over skirt and began to slowly, tantalizingly, peel off her _kimono_.

Beside her, Kagome had already taken off her shoes and socks and was swaying to her own internal music as she lifted her shirt over her head.

The boys relaxed as they watched the girls, ever so slowly, remove one artical of clothing, then another Until both of them stood before them, naked as they day they were born.

Kagome was trailing her hands up and down her body, not really playing with herself but deffinately copping a feel. Sango took the hint and mirrored her actions.

Miroku licked his lips in anticipation, he wasn't sure what 'tricks' Kagome had taught his beautiful slayer, but he couldn't wait to find out. And if this was only the beginning, he wondered where this would end.

After a few moments of feeling their own bodies up, and with the guys watching the movement of their hands and hips like they would never look away, the girls walked up to their mates.

Inuyasha reached out and took Kagome between his legs and kissed her belly and breasts, since this was _his_ party and he could do as he wished. Miroku didn't get a chance to as Sango reached past him for the plastic bag Kagome had brought with them from the well.

Sango put it between them and knelt down before him as Kagome removed Inuyasha from her torso to do the same.

"Quick question, boys." Kagome said as she started messaging Inuyasha's inner thighs as Sango, pre-trained and informed, was already doing. "What do you perfer: chocolate, honey, or whipped cream?"

"Chocolate." Inuyasha said immediately, already knowing what his Kagome was up to as she had done it before and he knew she prefered the chocolate.

Beside him, Miroku couldn't help but ask, "For what?"

"Just pick one." Sango said. "You're not eating it though."

"Then why am I picking one?" he asked biting off a groan as Sango's strokes got ever closer to his manhood.

"Use the honey." Kagome said as she pulled the chocolate sauce from the bag and set it, open and ready, within reach. "You already had chocolate today and the whipped cream is still a bit cold."

Sango nodded and did the same thing with the honey as Kagome had done with the syrup.

"I just have to ask." Miroku said. "What, exactly, are you doing?"

Sango laughed. "Kagome calls it a 'blow job'."

"A what?" Miroku asked as Sango pulled on his _fundoshi_, urging him to stand so she could unwind him from his body, something Kagome was already busy doing beside her.

A moment later, the boys were sitting back down, both of their bodies as naked as the girls'.

Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's already erect penis. Beside him, Miroku's was only at half staff but still growing in his excitement.

"Ready, Sango?" Kagome asked her. "Just like we practiced."

Sango nodded, blushing furiously but still having fun.

Hesitantly, the demon slayer reached out and grasped ahold of the thick, veined member in front of her and started stroking it lightly making Mioku groan as he tilted his head back. He had done the same to himself, true, but it was an entirely different feeling having someone else perform the act upon you.

Kagome was teasing Inuyasha, delicately letting her fingers dance along the shaft, tracing the head and rubbing the tiny hole in the center. While one hand was doing that, she let the other one travel down and gently cup his balls in her hands. She started messaging those, paying with them, her touch still light but deffinately more substantial than her fingers that brely grazed the head of his penis that had darkened in color with the blood that engorged it.

"Don't forget these." Kagome instructed Sango who was busy playing with the pulsing veins on Miroku.

"Right." Sango laughed. "I almost did."

She went back to slowly tugging and rubbing on the rod while her other hand went down and began carressing them, careful not to squeeze as instructed. They were odd, rough and smooth all at once. She could feel the firmness in them, but the skin itself wasn't hard at all.

"Good job." Kagome said as she watched her student perform. Both girls were being careful not to stimulate their men too much so they could enjoy their time together as much as possible.

Sango smiled at the compliment. "Does it feel good, Miroku?"

Miroku moaned a bit in his throat. "Yes, my dear. It feels wonderful."

Inuyasha was playing with Kagome's hair now, enjoying the silkiness of the strands even as her soft hands and playful fingers were making his loins tighter.

"Step two, Sango." Kagome said. "Remember, no teeth."

"Teeth?" Miroku repeated remembering hearing something about it earlier but not sure what anymore. "What do teeth have to do with it?"

"Nothing." Kagome said. "If I taught her well, nothing at all."

Miroku was about to raise another question but stopped himself when Sango leaned forward, hesitated for only a moment, then kissed the head penis.

Kagome didn't want to ingore her lover, but she had to watch Miroku's face, and make sure Sango didn't mess up.

As she had instructed her, Sango didn't just grab it and start sucking it down, she stuck out her tongue and began to trace the mushroom like head as Miroku tried moaning but found he couldn't. He couldn't look away either, he just had to watch as she moved her tongue down his shaft them began to gently suckle his balls.

Inuyasha, who couldn't resist watching Miroku's expression at his first blow job either, was smirking, not caring that Kagome was only tugging on his shaft.

Until she suddenly wasn't and he had to look down at her, unwilling to miss her face, as she put just the head of his cock in her mouth and sucked and pulled back so it came out of her mouth with a small 'pop'.

Kagome loved that moment when Inuyasha, the half demon with the seemingly endless stamina, would start breathing hard with no more effort than a simple suck or tug.

Confident Sango could do what she was doing without her supervision for a moment, Kagome began licking the base of the pulsing member while her hand rubbing the top it.

They moved slowly, carefully, and made sure to keep the men from exploding.

At one point Sango pulled back and blew gently on the tip, which was their agreed upon signal that someone was about to blow. Reluctantly, because Kagome did love doing this for Inuyasha, she backed off and smiled up at her half demon lover.

He was still breathing hard, his claws embedded deep into the root he sat on, as he watched her with hungry eyes.

Kagome beamed as she reached into her plastic bag and pulled out two rings, one red, one purple, and handed the purple one to Sango.

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked, never having seen it before.

Sango took hers and bit her lip, a little bit nervouse bit still willing to go on.

Kagome kissed the tip of his cock again then stretched the ring and slipped it over the shaft before letting it become tight again at the base of his cock.

Beside her, Sango repeated the action and Miroku moved his hips a bit in discomfort but Sango, seeing the movement, immediately sucked the head of his penis into her mouth and worked her head a bit, making the discomfort completely disappear from his mind.

"This is a cock ring." Kagome said as she grabbed Inuyasha's member and stroked it while she placed kisses along the side. "It'll make you two last a bit longer and you'll want to for this next part."

"There's more?" Miroku asked, panting.

"Well..." Sango hesitated. "This part is kind of hard."

"Remember to relax." Kagome reminded her kindly. "It's okay if you can't do it at first."

Sango nodded. "I'm sorry if I wont be able to, Miroku."

"Oh, Sango." he smiled and cupped her face in his hands. "I don't care if you do nothing else, you've already made me the happiest man alive."

Sango turned and watched Kagome who took the initiative and grabbed the bottle of chocolate sauce.

She drizzled a bit, just a bit on top of his cock and put it back down as it flowed down, mimicking the veins under his skin. Beside her, Sango did the same with the honey.

Kagome grabbed him firmly by the base and licked up the chocolate that was dripping down.

She didn't swollow the chocolate, not competely, she just let it coat the inside of her mouth as the took the head in her mouth and sucked him down.

She moved her head up and down, letting him go deeper with each suck as she made sure to breath through her nose.

Beside her, she could feel Sango's eyes on her, watching her as straightened out her throat the best she could.

She took a breath and swollowed, litterally, the cock in her hand andm as he slipped into her throat, Inuyasha groaned out loud at the sensations.

Kagome only stayed like that for a moment before leaning back and letting him slip back out, a string of saliva going from her lips to his head. She was breathing hard now as well and she looked at Sango. "You ready to try?"

Sango hesitated but nodded.

She returned to Miroku's penis which, while not as thick as Inuyasha's, was a bit longer.

Kagome had lied a bit earlier. She hadn't grabbed the smallest cucumbers she could find. She had found two that she thought were the approximately the same size as Inuyasha's dick.

So while Sango had only been able to get the 'head' of it down her throat, she saw now that Miroku was longer than him, by about an inch, but he didn't have the same girth as him.

And it was with a little bit of pride that she saw Sango lean down and take him in her mouth and, after sucking on him a few times as she had done, did her best to swollow and take him in her throat.

It took a few tries and, despite her training, she gagged, but she did manage to slip him past her throat but for only a moment.

He slipped back out almost immediately and Sango tried to keep herself from throwing up.

"I'm sorry." she said as she took a deep breath.

"You did great." Kagome said smiling. "Miroku?"

"Oh, my love." he came off the root and dropped before her. He took her in his arms and kissed her, deep and passionate. "Thank you, Sango. I loved that, I did."

He began carressing her again, not slow and gentle like before, but fast and exciting like he liked it.

Behind them, Kagome ignored them in favor of Inuyasha, confident that Sango could handle herself without her supervision now.

But before Kagome could take Inuyasha back in her mouth, he reached down with one claw and sliced through the cock ring.

"Hey!" Kagome said indignantly. "I just bought those."

"And I liked it." he said as he grabbed her and positioned her above his lap. "But I much prefer the ability to cum when I want."

"Meanie." Kagome said. "And I wasn't done yet. I wanted to show you a new trick I learned."

"And what would that be?" Inuyasha asked as he turned his attention back to her breasts.

"I was going to hum." Kagome said. "They said it supposed to feel really good."

"Did they?" Inuyasha asked as he grabbed her hips and pulled her down on top of him, spearing her on his manhood. "I know something else that feels pretty good as well."

"You're ruining the fun." Kagome moaned as he reached down and played with the clit that was already buzzing in excitement from their game.

On the ground next to them, Miroku had already thrown his cock ring away and had pushed Sango back onto the grass and was pushing himself inside her.

"Pay attention." Inuyasha said, rocking his hips and bringing her focus back to him. "I like your attention when I do this to you."

"You're not playing the game." Kagome protested weakly as he grabbed her hips and held her up a bit so he could thrust up into her. She moaned out loud as she wrapped her arms around his neck for balance.

"I believe today is all about us." Inuyasha said. "Just as that night was all for you two. And if I want to spill my seed into your womb and not your mouth then that's my choice."

Kagome couldn't respond, not coherently anyway. He was still thrusting into her and messaging her clit at the same time, always the attentive lover. And the sounds of sex coming from her friends beside her was hot in a way that a plain old porno movie couldn't be.

They boys, already stimulated to the breaking point anyway, didn't last much longer. Inuyasha held off only long enough for Kagome to climax but the feeling of her inner walls rippling and milking his cock drove him over the edge.

Miroku had already emptied himself into his beloved at that point and was laying next to her, exhausted and sated.

"That was fun." Sango said at last, breaking the silence.

Kagome giggled and buried her head into Inuyasha's neck.

"Well, thank you for those lessons, _sensies_." Miroku laughed as he pulled Sango into his arms.

Kagome laughed and leaned back, smiling wickedly. "Oh, that is not nearly all there is to sex, Miroku."

"There's more?" he asked in disbelief.

"Is that the only position you know?" Kagome asked, looking at them. "Between her legs, Sango on her back?"

Miroku paused as he saw Inuyasha, his penis still nestled warmy in the Kagome's folds as she sat on his lap. The he smiled, "Are there others?"

Kagome nodded. "So many, many others. Besides, there's been something I wanted to try for a while now but haven't really had to courage to do."

"What?" Inuyasha asked, wondering what would make his little minx so nervouse sexually.

"It's called 'anal'." Kagome laughed at her friend's expressions. "Oh, yeah. It's exactly what you think. I've been told it can feel really great."

"Really?" Inuyasha asked, letting his hands travel around and cup her ass. "I am curious now. Alright, _Ai._ What other lessons do you have for us?"


End file.
